


Wrapping Presents

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark looked at the tangle of red and white wrapping paper around the gift and sighed, giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Presents

Mark sighed and pouted. He was trying his best to wrap his mother’s present, but as he had never bothered to learn how to wrap anything, it just looked like a lump of festive clutter in his lap. 

It looked easy enough, but he simply couldn’t figure out how to do it correctly.  Jack’s presents looked so neat and pretty underneath the tree while the only present Mark had attempted to wrap so far was turning into a disaster. 

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.  Perhaps google could teach him how to wrap decently. 

Just before he could push himself to his feet, the front door swung open and Jack came through with a bag of food in hand. 

“Hey!  I picked up some lunch.  What are you doing?” 

“…wrapping presents.” 

“Um…it looks like you could use some help with that.” 

“No I don’t!  I can do it!”

While Mark was busy yelling about his independence, Jack slipped his jacket off and put the food by the door, it was still far too hot to eat anyway. 

Mark’s protests increased as Jack strolled over to where he was sprawled in the middle of the floor. 

“Don’t be a child, Mark. Let me help you.” 

Mark crossed his arms and glared, “I don’t need help.” 

“So, you’re giving that to your mother?” 

Mark looked at the tangle of red and white wrapping paper around the gift and sighed, giving up. 

He picked at a corner, “So…where do I start?” 

Jack smiled warmly at a flustered Mark and slid behind him until Mark was sitting in between his legs. “Here, I think we should start over.” 

Jack disentangled the present and tossed aside the paper to be used later if needed.  Then, he rolled out a bit of new wrapping paper, placing the present on top to measure it, “You want to make sure you have enough to go around the present alright? But not too much.” 

After showing Mark the proper way to measure it, he picked up the scissors and cut the piece off of the roll, “Now, for the hard part.” 

Scooting closer, he put his hands atop Mark’s and guided him through the process, showing him how to fold the paper into the correct shape and secure it to the correct places.  

As the final piece of tape was secured, Jack let go of Mark’s hands and surveyed their work.  It was still a little crooked and crinkled, but Mark looked so proud of himself and the happiness in the smile he directed at Jack melted his heart.  

“At least it looks better than what I started with.” 

“Your mom will adore it.  After all, it’s the thought that counts.” 

Leaning back, Mark kissed Jack gently, trying to convey how grateful he was that Jack was willing to help him. 

Breaking the kiss, he buried his face into the skin of Mark’s neck.  Sighing happily and feeling Mark shiver against him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his legs in until Mark was practically sitting in his lap. 

“I love you.” 

The words still made Jack’s heart skip.  He could listen to Mark tell him he loved him for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. 

He pulled his face away from Mark’s neck, resting his chin on his shoulder and pulling him closer.  “I love you too.” 

It was quiet while the two sat there for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Jack?” 

“Hm?”

“Will you…will you sit here with me while I wrap the rest of them?” 

Jack glanced between the blush on Mark’s face and the stack of presents sitting beside them, “Of course I will, my love.” 

Mark’s smile lit up Jack’s entire world.


End file.
